This invention relates to a handheld aerobic safety light for runners, joggers, and walkers which also provides attachments for weights to enhance the aerobic effects of the workout.
Increased public awareness of the importance of health and physical fitness has led to an increase in the number of people running, jogging, and walking. Unfortunately, increases in automobile and other vehicular traffic, especially in urban and residential areas has led to an ever increasing possibility of serious injury or death due to accidents. This danger is heightened at night or periods of reduced visibility.
A number of devices have been used in the past to improve the visibility of walkers, runners, and joggers. Reflective apparel, including hats, clothing, gloves, and footwear are frequently utilized, but these suffer the drawbacks of reduced flexibility, poor ventilation, and personal discomfort, and are effective only when an external light source is directed on the user. They are ineffective in many instances including in a curve or bend of a road where the headlights of an automobile are directed outside the path of a person. Active lighting devices such as common flashlights are used, but suffer the drawbacks of little or no visibility from the side or behind the user, and arm and hand fatigue due to inadequate gripping surfaces. Furthermore, the use of a common handheld lighting device precludes the use of handheld aerobic devices such as dumbbells.
The general object of the present invention is to provide a handheld safety device for walkers, runners, and joggers, which addresses the aforementioned drawbacks of existing devices. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a handheld aerobic device which permits attachment of weights to increase the aerobic effects for walkers, runners, and joggers.